Because of You
by Always.Cryd.Confidently
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Songfic to Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. Hermione had a shitty six year marriage with Ron, and tries to move on. She finds comfort in the arms of the unexpected; but is she too broken? M. One-shot! SmuttyCitrusGoodness! DM/HG


Title: Because of You

Author: .Confidently

Synopsis: Songfic to Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. Hermione had a shitty six year marriage with Ron, and tries to move on. She finds comfort in the arms of the unexpected, but can she overcome her insecurities caused from her past relationship? Can she overcome what she became as a result of her marriage? Can Draco handle what she has become? Can the two become happy despite these changes?

Word Count: 7,225

Rating: Strong M; Don't Read If Easily Offended

Warnings: Strong Spousal Abuse, Attempts at Suicide, Citrus; Don't Read If Offended By Any Of These

Disclaimer: Don't Own; Don't Sue :: I don't own the song either.

* * *

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did

Hermione heard the front door to her small, cottage home slam shut and felt her back hit the wall. She slumped to the floor in tears, sobs racking her body and causing her to lose control of her breathing.

_He's gone._

She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees, closing her eyes as the tears ran freely down her cheeks. Her tears felt like acid on her flesh and she could feel the tender flesh of her throat and arms beginning to purple with the bruises left in the shape of her husband's handprints. She choked back a sob, feeling the pain rip through her throat from the shocked nerves. She hated feeling so helpless. She was a war hero, the greatest witch of her age; best friend to Harry Potter and wife to Ronal Weasly. Her life was supposed to be happy and easy from here out.

_It's best I should just end this._

Hermione ran the blade down her wrist numbly, watching as the red began to bubble up and spill out of the new slice in her wrist. The sting was mediocre at best. She repeated on the other side, enjoying as the red spilled from her veins.

She turned and lay in the puddle of her own life puddle around her.

_Where did we go wrong?_

Hermione laid her head back on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling and blinking stray tears away. She hated how things had become the last five years. It had only been six years since Voldemort was defeated. She and her two friends celebrated their victory and attended many parties and celebrations all throughout the country. The end of the year had brought many changes for the wizarding world and the golden trio married right away; all three under the belief that life was too short and they should live it to the fullest.

You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Hermione was honestly jealous of her friends for the first time in her life. Ginny and Harry were happy. They had two darling children and they were in a loving, spicy relationship. Ron, he had snapped during the war. Everything was a battle with him. He felt like a hero shouldn't have to do his own laundry. A hero shouldn't have to cook his own meals. Hell, a hero should _never_ even _think_ about having a job, raising a family, being a normal person. That was too normal for a _hero_.

Hermione had argued and fought with him for every day the past five years. Sure, they were the reason the war was over. But, for once, Ron was the famous one; his childhood jealousy of Harry's fame had finally been sated with his own. It was going to his head and Hermione was at her wit's end. She loved Ron, but he didn't want to be a normal wizard. She grew tired of his antics and felt her heart get ripped to pieces every time he flirted with a cute university witch.

Today had been the worst of it. Hermione had finally gotten her Gryffindor courage back. She had finally gone to the law office and filed for a divorce.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

"You can't possibly divorce me, Hermione! We're meant to be together!" Ron huffed in a slightly more than buzzed stupor.

"If we were meant to be together, Ronald, you would have treated me better! I can't be with someone who can't be a decent person!"

"What do you mean? I risked my LIFE to safe the wizarding world! I think that is more than decent!"

"The only problem is that the war was five years ago! Yes, everyone appreciates it! But everyone would like to move on with their lives, too. You shouldn't expect them to wait on you hand and foot for the rest of your life. Even then, with this attitude, one would think you only helped in the war to get the recognition; not to actually do any good." Hermione crossed her arms after placing the parchment on the table gently.

"You know I wanted You-Know-Who to be stopped! But I deserve recognition for helping!"

"But it's over with now! You don't see Harry or Ginny eating up the fame! You don't see me trying to get people to wipe my arse for me! We're through, Ronald! Sign the papers and get out of my house!" Hermione had had it.

Ron crossed the room and signed the papers but before he turned to leave, he gripped her around her neck, effectively cutting off her oxygen supply.

"You're a cowardly, little bitch, Hermione. You know damn well that everyone expected us to have a happily ever after. You couldn't just let me have this one thing could you? You had to rain on my parade!"

Ron's face was red, going on purple with rage. His voice had risen to a frightfully low octave, and his grip was so tight Hermione was starting to see spots in her vision. Her last free breath had been wrenched from her and she choked over her closed windpipe, trying to greedily suck in any air that her lungs could grasp.

Ron's eyes went wide suddenly, dazed and in shock. His fingers went limp and he backed from her instantly. "Hermione! I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what- I can't believe… I'm so sorry!" He tried to apologize for his sudden outburst; but it fell on deaf ears as Hermione fought of unconsciousness, rubbing her neck to soothe the pain.

After what felt like an eternity of agonizing hours, though it was only a few quiet moments, Hermione looked up at Ron. "Ron, we're over; especially after that stunt. You need some counseling, before you really hurt someone or yourself."

Ron's eyes darkened once more and Hermione honestly feared for her life at this point. _I think I'd rather face Voldemort again, or Bellatrix; hell even the entire Malfoy family would be better than this_. Hermione knew it was unfair. The Malfoys were reformed and Bellatrix was dead, as was Voldemort.

Hermione didn't have time to retract that thought; Ron gripped her arms tightly and began shaking her violently. His grip hurt, she could feel his short nails digging into her flesh and didn't doubt that he was probably drawing blood.

"You were supposed to love me!" Ron was yelling hysterically, making no sense to Hermione. "What happened to that love?"

"Ronald! Get a hold of yourself!" Hermione tried to get him to grasp reality, but it wasn't coming to him. He slammed her roughly into their kitchen table.

"I can't! There's someone else, isn't there?"

"No!" Hermione's head snapped up. She hadn't even had time to think about other people with the way her husband acted the past five six years.

"You're such a whore!" Ron gave a hard kick to her back causing her to topple to the floor, successfully knocking the vase with her garden roses to the floor causing it to shatter on impact.

"GET OUT RONALD! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Hermione couldn't control the anger anymore, she was seething and crying. She didn't know if the tears were from her anger or from her pain, or even if she was crying from the emotional hurt of her divorce; all she knew was at that moment, she felt truly and utterly alone for the first time.

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Hermione came into work, tired with dark bags under her eyes. She slumped into her desk and tried to focus on the papers on her desk.

Two hours passed and still not a sentence stuck in her brain effectively enough for her to do her work. She jumped when she heard the light knock at her door.

"Granger?" She looked up to see Malfoy standing there. She knew working as the Malfoy Personal and Business Lawyer was a bad route to go, but it was the only way to avoid working anywhere near Ron, Harry, or Ginny.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Harry and Ginny; but they less than accepted the divorce. They thought it was wrong of Hermione to leave Ron while he was in such a mental and emotional wreck, but what did they expect Hermione to do? She tried helping him. Whenever she tried, he would fly off the handle; if she didn't try, he acted mightier than thou. In the end, she left her job at the ministry department of magical law and was hired immediately by the reformed Narcissa Malfoy; though Hermione had the sneaking suspicion this was in large part to make a large impression in the public eye.

"Yes?" She rubbed her temples lightly after setting the papers down, leaning back in her chair as Draco entered her office.

"Are you feeling okay? I haven't seen you this upset in a while." He crossed the room, setting an envelope of papers gently in a basket on her desk.

"I'm fine." She didn't want to talk about this; especially not today, of all days, and especially not with him, of all people.

"Listen, I know we only tolerate each other for the sake of my family's business and personal welfare. I also know you could screw us over in a heartbeat, if you really hated us. My parents have to trust you on some level to give you that kind of power over our lives." He gave a pause, thinking of how he should continue. "Can't you trust us enough to tell us what's wrong?"

Hermione met his eyes, a war inside her mind. Luckily for Draco, he was excellent at reading eyes, especially when the person was so poor at hiding their emotions like Granger.

"Malfoy, I work for you. I tolerate you. We don't like each other. What happens in my personal life should not have to be discussed with my coworkers."

"But this coworker of yours happens to know that you left your friends, and that your personal life has taken a, shall we say, plunge? Just talk about it. It'll help get you out of this rut and back to working like Granger again." Draco said the last bit a little more exasperatedly than he intended.

"I should have known you only ever care about what benefits you." Hermione spat bitterly.

"Wha—?"

"You only care about my wellbeing as long as it means I work at my highest proficiency, right? All other aspects of my life could kill me slowly inside, for all you care. Am I wrong? You just want your money." Hermione could feel the tears prickling the back of her eyes. _Not now! Please, not now!_

"Granger… I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you need to get out of this rut and claim your life back. It's been two years since your divorce was finalized. How long are you going to lock yourself up?"

"As long as it takes." Her reply was quiet, her voice desperately pleading for something not even she was fully aware of.

Because of you  
I am afraid

Draco approached her slowly, his cold, grey eyes boring into her own dull, lifeless, brown ones. "Not all of us only want for our own personal gain. You've forgotten that." He raised a hand to brush a lock of hair behind her ear but she flinched and moved away.

"Everyone is selfish, Malfoy." She turned her eyes away from him, letting her eyes rest on the beige, plush carpet. "Everyone." It was just a whisper, so quiet it was almost inaudible; the tone sent a chilling shiver down Draco's spine, a sudden coldness rushing through his veins.

"Has the great Hermione, Gryffindor Goddess of Do-Good, Jean, Memorized the Titles of Every Book in Hogwarts Know-It-All, Granger given up on humanity?"

"Perhaps." Her eyes once more came to his, shimmering under the office lights with unshed tears.

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out

There wasn't a place she wouldn't rather have been, save—perhaps—the Burrow, at that very moment. Draco's cold eyes seemed to melt away instantly. He came over to her again, despite her flinching away, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't give up on everyone. Your ex-husband was an idiot. A jealous, insecure fool who let his new found fame get to him. Honestly, he was always an idiot. You could always have done better."

"So now you're saying I'm an idiot for being with my childhood sweetheart? Or is it perhaps because I can see past people's faults… or that I used to be able to anyways…" Her anger dissipated as she sidetracked herself. Draco's arms just held her closer to him.

"I'm saying you're too good for him. Just take the compliment without turning it back in my face." His words were whispered, low and gruff in her ear. His lips brushed the very edge of her ear and his breath was warm and tickled her.

She didn't want to be this close to another man, not ever again. "Malfoy… please… let me go." Her voice was quiet, pleading for his cooperation; he didn't consent.

"I won't sit here and let you give up. You're better than this, you're stronger than this." His voice wasn't a whisper but his words were spoken low, his voice vibrating roughly in the bass tone. There wasn't desperation hinted in his voice, but she could hear the silent pleading. Again, that annoying, hot, prickling sensation came to the back of her eyes.

I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

"Malf—"

"Hermione, you need a friend; now more than ever. So, from now on, we're on a first name basis."

"Malf—"

"I mean it. You're calling me Draco or else from now on I won't respond to you."

"Malfoy! Please! Just let me go." She could feel the tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to shed them in front of Draco. "I just want to be alone. I just want to be alone." Her voice was hurt whispers coming out quietly; still, Draco did not respond but only tightened his arms around her waist.

"Malfoy! Are you listening to me?" She turned her head to face him only to see his warm grey eyes locked onto hers. He turned her in his embrace so that she was facing him and then placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Her eyes stung her with unshed tears that burned like acid, begging her to let them fall. She willed them back even still, refusing to cry in his presence.

"Draco…" Her voice was broken, weak with defeat. "I need to be alone. I want to be alone."

Draco loosened his grip on her, but he stayed by her side. "Go to dinner with me tonight."

"What?" Her teary eyes looked up to his.

"I'd wanted to ask since you started here, but you needed to find yourself."

"I still haven't done that…"

"This is true… but I can't keep waiting for you to move on for me to make my move. I'll just have to clean up his mess as I go." Draco gave a half smile and kissed her forehead again. "But I won't take no for an answer. Wear something nice, I'll pick you up at seven."

"But Draco I have—"

"I don't care. I'm taking you out to eat tonight." With that he left. _See? Everyone is selfish…_

Hermione sat at her desk, the unshed tears finally falling.

I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life

Draco showed up at seven like he promised; dressed in suave, black, dress robes. Hermione blushed when she saw him and suddenly felt very naked under his stare. Her outfit was a deep, shimmering, silver halter dress that cut past her slightly less than average breasts down to just above her belly button, and had no material covering her back until just at her hips. The skirt came to mid-thigh exposing her long, olive tanned, flawless legs with silver heels. She had a silver pendant around her neck with an emerald rose in the center and matching dangling earrings. She had a large emerald green bangle on her left wrist and a small silver clutch purse.

"I hope this is okay? This is the only dress I really own." She looked to her feet as she shifted slightly under his heavy gaze.

"It's perfect; and you're gorgeous. It looks magnificent on you." Draco had to tear his eyes away from the gaping split of material between her breasts so that he could bring them to hers.

For the first time since her wedding day, Hermione felt a real smile fall to her lips. Draco was quick to capture the moment, her chin cupped in his hand with his thumb lightly running over her full smiling lips.

"That smile looks beautiful on you, too. You should wear it every day." Draco leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, his hands moving to cup her face. "On second thought… only for me." His eyes twinkled with a hint of playfulness and her smile widened.

He pulled away from her and she missed the head his body provided almost immediately as he tugged her lightly in a leading fashion.

They made small talk as they reached the restaurant and even found a topic to get into a passionate conversation about. Draco was a fairly intelligent opponent, Hermione's intellectual equivalent in the male race. She found that talking with him kept her mind alert and she didn't have to stare in space and she suddenly found herself thanking him secretly for forcing her to break her blind date tonight.

Draco smirked as she got really heated on the talk of house-elves treatment and how bank goblins got so much more. It was only fair that they should at least have adequate clothing and pension; and that even if they liked serving, they should be free to leave under circumstances of severe abuse or inadequate living or working conditions are forced upon them.

Draco found all of her arguments valid; much more organized and better thought out than those of the fourteen year old he knew promoting S.P.E.W. Though Draco found himself arguing against her with equally well thought out points that made her think hard. He inwardly laughed as her cheeks got rosy with contemplation.

"What do you have against Elf liberation, Draco?" She finally got mad as he shot down her final point.

"Not a single thing after listening to your well-organized, thoroughly thought out arguments."

"But you just—!" He cut her off with a wink and she lowered her eyes to her plate as her cheeks flushed up. She realized they'd just debated for nearly forty minutes, all with him arguing against her just to hear her argue. Ron had never indulged her opinions, let alone gotten her to express them with such passion; and appreciate that passion.

The waiter brought them their food, setting shrimp and lobster pasta in front of Draco and a garden herb special spaghetti in front of Hermione. She began to politely cut her noodles as a loud giggle erupted from across the restaurant catching both Draco and Hermione's attentions.

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione narrowed hers. Lavender Brown was sitting next to her Quidditch Star husband, Ronald Weasley, and many people in the restaurant were taking pictures and talking with the celebrity couple.

"Tell me, how is it exactly, that arse got accepted to play national quidditch?" Draco's voice drawled with an angry tone.

"I suppose he had to get a job after I left so he had some sort of income and they would have taken him no questions asked, being a friend of Harry Potter and all."

"How does Potter feel about him riding on his coattails like that?"

"Harry hasn't talked to him since I divorced him, with the exception of Weasley family get togethers. He is still Harry's brother-in-law." Hermione said it sadly. She missed Harry tremendously. She missed all the Weasleys. They were like a second family to her, and now Lavender was in her place.

"You did the right thing you know." Draco looked to her now, all jokes of Ron's bad choices aside. "Leaving him."

"I know…" Her voice trailed off sadly and Draco's fingers lifted her chin to look him in the eye.

"Don't think about him. You're with me now, and I'm not letting you go." She smiled and grasped his hand in hers about the time Lavender's surprised shriek overcame the room.

"IS THAT DRACO MALFOY AND HERMIONE GRANGER? ON A DATE?" She bounced over to them with her fake enthusiasm obvious to the two she approached. "You look quite stunning for someone who went through such a troubling divorce, Hermione." Her voice was sickeningly sweet, dripping with false kindness.

_And you look like you cost less than my paper this morning_. It wasn't too far from the truth. Lavender's overly large breasts, obviously surgically enhanced, were practically falling—more like ripping—through the near sheer, white dress that clung to her surgically tightened body. "Thank you, Lav. You're looking quite…_well kept_ yourself." She chose her words carefully, but she knew Lavender wouldn't.

"Oh thank you! I know a great surgeon. Hey! When you finally decide to get those itty bitty titties enhanced, send me an owl and I'll give you my doctor's contacts. He's really skilled."

"That won't be necessary. I'm quite comfortable—"

"You couldn't do better than Malfoy?" She had never noticed Ron come up. "With your track record, you're better off having just stayed married to me, Mione. It's not like Malfoy could ever want anything more than ass from you."

"Weasley, I suggest you go sit yourself down. I happen to enjoy, Hermione's company and her intellect; two things you took for granted."

Ron scoffed. "Intellect? She's here with you! She has to be an idiot to date someone who called her a mudblood for six out of her seven years of schooling. Or have you forgotten all the shit he's done to you, Hermione?"

"It's nothing compared to your shit, Weasley." Draco's voice got low and hostile, daring Ron to cross any boundaries.

"That's fine. She was nothing anyway. She wasn't even pretty enough to fuck. I had to picture myself with all my other conquests every time I let into her. At that, she sucked at fucking and failed at sucking. She should have studied how to please a man more than all that useless shit she studied in school." Ron spun on his heel to walk away, but Draco's fist collided with the side of Ron's face.

"You need a bad reality check, Weasley. You just made a grave mistake." Draco turned to take Hermione and leave but she had already apparated home. _Shit_.

Draco apparated to her flat and heard her sobbing in her bathroom. "Hermione… Don't listen to anything—Holy shit! Hermione! Don't!"

He rushed to her side and pulled the razor from her hand, inspecting the gash on her left wrist. "You're barking mad to do this to yourself over that scum." He went to work applying pressure, trying to stop her bleeding. It provided enough distraction for her to reach down and grab the blade once more.

Draco had enough time to grab the blade as he struggled with her, the two falling to the floor. She howled with pain, though whether this was emotional or physical he didn't know; but he couldn't care less at the moment. "Hermione! Get a hold of yourself! This is crazy!" He was begging with her, pleading for her to come to any train of rational thought.

My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Hermione cried out, her words stinging his ears.

"Stop this, Hermione." He cooed into her ear, cradling her body to his as they lay on the floor.

"Haven't I suffered enough, Draco? Why do I have to continue to suffer like this? Let me go."

"You're better than this, Hermione. You can beat this."

"No… no I can't."

"Yes, yes you can. You're a strong, independent woman. Weasley's opinion doesn't define who you are!"

"Draco… You just can't understand… He was my everything. He was my world."

"And he was wrong." Draco's eyes bore into hers. "You're beautiful, Hermione. Lavender is a slut, a skank that needed surgeries to make her attractive. You have a raw attraction, one that is natural and rare. Topping that, you're bloody brilliant. Don't give him the satisfaction of having this power over you."

Her eyes rose to his and he softened his gaze on her. "As long as he can make you feel like this, he has the upper hand. Don't let him do this to you."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Draco. I've lost."

"It matters. Because you still have one thing. You have me. If you die, what am I supposed to do? I've waited eight years to be with you, two of which you were right beside me but I wanted you to have space. You deserve better than him; you deserve a real relationship, with a guy who will treat you the way you should be treated."

"Draco…"

"I want to be with you, Hermione, I really do. But I can't do that if you kill yourself over that piece of shit. If you kill yourself, I swear I will kill him. I swear it right now."

"You have too much to lose."

"Without you I have nothing." Draco's lips sought hers and moved expertly over hers, comforting her in a way that only desperation can. He was desperate; desperate for her to believe his words, desperate for her to give up on Ron, and desperate for her to start over with him. He was desperate for her to find happiness; and he was certain he could give it to her.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Draco leaned up and threw the razor in the trash, noticing a deep gash in his left palm. He gave a deep, ironic chuckle, catching Hermione's attention as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I guess we bleed the same after all." He quietly healed their wounds and picked her up, carrying her to her bed. "Where are your night clothes?"

"In that dresser." She pointed weakly, too tired from her emotional expenditure to really care if she was changed or not. Draco unclipped her dress and slid a large, white tee-shirt over her head. He folded her dress gently and placed it on a chair, she could decide what to do with it tomorrow. He grabbed a pair of her gray lounge pants and put her feet in them, sliding them up her smooth legs and smiling as she lifting her hips to help him raise them over her bum.

"Goodnight, Hermione. I'll come by in the morning to check on you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, but she grabbed his arm as he went to turn away.

Because of you  
I am afraid

"Please…Stay…" She was quiet, her words timid but she sounded scared and lonely.

He nodded, undressing down to his undershirt and boxers before climbing under the covers and pulling her close to him.

She needed comfort. She needed love. But most of all, she needed someone to be there for her.

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep

Hermione sat on the couch as she waited for Draco to come over. _He should be off work in fifteen minutes._ She pulled her knees up to her chest as she replayed the past year's events over in her head. It was a year ago today that Ron said those horrible things to her, coincidentally enough it was the anniversary of her divorce from Ron, and her first anniversary with Draco.

Everything seemed to move and revolve around her failure with him. But really, was that her failure? She remembered back to just after the war, right before all the fame went to Ron's head. She remembered holding him at night and crying with him. They would both cry together, they cried over the loss of their childhood, the loss of so many friends, the loss of their innocent, naïve thinking. They also cried for their free future, their safe future.

Ron's night terrors grew less and less. His sleep crying eventually stopped, and at first Hermione had been thrilled about this. He was coping; he was getting better. She would finally be able to have a family with him and they could be happy.

But as soon as he was cured of his night terrors, the cameras came around. It was the one year anniversary of the war and Ron was a celebrated Hero. She may as well have just put a tomb stone up in the front yard then.

I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me

Hermione sighed as she remembered the hope she felt when the married right after the war. She was so young. She was so naïve. Her mother told her to stay engaged for a while; if only she had listened. If only she had taken some time for both of them to recuperate from the war, perhaps they would have worked.

The pain she felt while helping him was unbearable. A seventeen year old wife, with a mentally sick husband, both fresh from fighting a cold, bloody war; every time either of them closed their eyes, they pictured bodies falling around them. She knew he could see his brother being hit with that wall. Tonks and Lupin both being killed and leaving Harry with little Teddy. It destroyed their dreams, those memories made sleep near impossible.

How could Ron have expected her to solely care about his needs? She did, of course; but why didn't he try helping her with her own? She stayed up for months on end, rocking with him, holding him, even letting him fuck her to distract himself. She let him do whatever he needed to do to not think about the death, torture, and bloodshed they had witnessed, caused, and suffered.

You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain

Hermione hadn't minded doing any of that at the time, if it meant helping him. She didn't understand how he could turn out to care so little about her after everything she'd done for him.

Even more, she didn't understand how he couldn't have seen any of the exact same pain, fear, and need in her own eyes. She let him do so much, did he ever want to help her? Did he ever even notice her? Did he notice she was hurting, too? Or that she was just as scared?

And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Hermione had a stray tear run down her cheek as she thought these things. She had been hurting… hurting so, so much. And the one that was hurting her the most wasn't Voldemort; no, it was Ron. That was a point in her life when she had needed him the most and he had done the absolute worst thing imaginable, pretend she didn't exist. Or, perhaps, she didn't exist in his mind.

That thought made her feel worse. She felt dirty; she felt used and second hand. Tears began free falling from her as she let them escape. She tried not to let anymore tears out over Ron, she had promised herself she wouldn't; but remembering that promise made the flow unstoppable. Why did he have so much power over her still? It wasn't fair.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk

A soft hand touched her cheek as a pair of warm lips pressed against her tears. "Don't cry, love." Draco gave her a sympathetic smile, hoping to mask a painful, lonely face, as he gave her a small pink gift bag. She put the bag aside and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest. "It'll be okay, love." He patted her back softly.

"Draco…" Her words were choked; she was remorseful and guilt-ridden. "I'm so sorry."

"For what? You haven't done anything…"

Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

"No! I've done exactly what Ron did! I have only cared about myself. All this time… you've been really patient with me, caring and supportive. You've protected me; Merlin… I must have hurt you so bad."

"I'm perfectly fine, Hermione; really." Draco sat her back and gave her a loving kiss on her lips. "I mean sure it's painful to see you like this; but I'm happy just to be your support. I can't say I fancy the fights when you get menstrual; but I supposed I can make do with them." He teased her lightly, placing a kiss to her forehead before getting up to go change into one of the few outfits he keeps at her house for a quick change.

Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything

When Draco came back out, he leaned against the door, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Hermione was peeking into the pink gift bag, unaware of his presence. She shook the bag quietly, then slightly parted the top, attempting to peer into it.

Draco cleared his throat loudly, smiling as she jumped and looked up at him frightened and wide-eyed. "You wouldn't happen to be _peeking_ on your anniversary gift, would you?" His voice was completely contradicting the smile that played so perfectly on his lips.

"No-not at all." She answered him sweetly, an innocent smile gracing her full lips. He gave her a smirk and looked down before looking back up to her, making to walk to her.

When he crossed over to her and kneeled in front of her, she took him by surprise and pushed him gently to his back. She roughly straddled him, suffocating him with needy, hungry kisses.

"Hermione?" Draco broke them apart, shocked when he felt her hands playing at his belt then his pants fastenings.

"I haven't been a very good girlfriend to you, Draco." Hermione placed chaste kisses to his neck and jaw. "All this time I've only been concerned for myself and not once have I thought about you or your wants." Within a moment, she had his member sprang to life in her hand, teasing the entrance to her hole.

"Hermione… As much as I appreciate the consideration… this is something I would rather do only if you want it."

She gave him a coy smile. "Right now, Draco Malfoy, I _want_ to give you what you _want_. Now, do you want me or not?"

Well, when a witch puts it like that… "Merlin, yes I want you! You little minx!" Hermione smirked as she impaled herself on him, filling herself with him for the first time. Draco hissed in pleasure as his cock throbbed with appreciation of her tightness.

Hermione moaned as Draco took hold of her hips, guiding her firmly. She buried his length within her, all the way to the hilt; crying at the fullness his large size caused. Her fingers ran down to play with her clit through her panties as his hands slid up her form to grope her perky breasts.

"Merlin's wand, Hermione," he groaned underneath her as she rode him fiercely. "You're too fucking amazing… I want more of you." He muttered as she leaned close, riding him long and slow.

"How does my pussy feel on your cock, Draco?"

"Incredible…" Draco's eyes were shut; he had to focus on not cumming, which was increasingly harder when she was speaking to him with such a dirty mouth. "Amazing… So fucking good… Too fucking good…" His cock hit that sensitive spot that was near impossible to hit by herself and her body went rigid over his, her orgasm sending pleasure washing over every inch over her body. Her pussy clenched and unclenched around his dick as he thrust deeply into her, desperate for his release. She cried his name, her toes curling lightly as the last bit of pleasure washed out of her.

"Hermione…" Draco had forced himself to stay in check as he rode out her orgasm. "Call my name. Do it again." His voice was husky, syrupy with want and lust. She purred his name with want, she purred it again louder. She repeated his name six times before screaming it a seventh time as they both hit an orgasm that shook their nerves. "Fuck. I love you saying my name like that." He said it playfully, a smile at his lips as he kissed her warmly.

Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in

"Draco…" She rolled off of him and lay in his arms, curled into his larger frame.

"I love you." He said it first. He knew he would need to for her to feel okay. She would be too shy to say it any other way. She would be too self-conscious to be able to say anything to him about her feelings without knowing how he felt first.

"I love you too." Draco smiled and let her snuggle to him a little longer before he decided they needed to get off the living room floor. He sat her up and righted their clothes before he handed her the little gift bag all over again.

"Nothing tops your gift to me." He smirked at her blush. "But, here's my attempt." She opened the bag and inside was: a no-ink quill that allowed for continuous writing without the mess of ink, a gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts, and a small white box.

She opened the box and Draco smirked. She was shocked to find the most gorgeous diamond ring she'd ever laid eyes on inside the little box.

"We've been through a lot, and we'll go through a lot more, but will you do me the honors of becoming the happiest man in the world by becoming my bride?"

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. How long had she actually been waiting, or expecting, him to ask her? Why is she so surprised he asked? Why hasn't she answered him yet?

"Of course I will, Draco! I-I don't know what else to say."

"Just an 'I do' will suffice." He smiled and kissed her deeply, pulling her close and holding onto her as if he were afraid she would vanish.

Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

A year later, Hermione stood in the small side room of the old castle; looking herself over in the full length mirror. She was in her white wedding dress, with her veil flipped back over her hair. Her bridesmaids Luna, Pavarti, and Padma were doing each others' make up while Ginny, the maid of honor, stood next to Hermione, beaming over her friend's wedding dress.

"I can't believe you're getting married again! And to Draco Malfoy! This is so exciting!" She was practically jumping up and down with glee. She hurriedly finished her own make up and made sure Hermione's was perfect and ushered the other three out before winking at Hermione. "It's your day, Hermione, and you're shining like a beautiful star."

When the door closed Hermione smiled to herself and looked down at the faint scars on her wrists. They were memories of what she had overcome to be with Draco. They were obstacles that Draco helped her overcome.

She will always be ashamed of everything from the war up until the day she started dating Draco; but now, she had a bright future to look forward too. Not many people knew about her suicide attempts; and no one really needed to at this point. What had happened, happened and was over with now. She was ready to move on with her new life, and her new love.

Because of you  
I am afraid

The march began playing and everyone in the great hall turned to see Hermione as she began her walk to Draco. Hermione kept her eyes trained on him, a slight blush dusted onto her cheeks. In the corner of her eye, she could see Lavender's slutty self and her worse half, Ron.

Hermione wondered to herself if everything would be okay with Draco. Would he take care of her like he had these past two years? Would he always be there to support her and love her? Would he cheat on her or abuse her? Would he end up leaving her as Karma's way of bitch slapping her for what she did to Ron?

Doubt flashed across her eyes as she met Draco at the altar, causing Draco to give her a look of concern. She mentally shook the thoughts away as violently as she could before she took his hands and smiled at him. She had to have faith in Draco, she had to trust him, and she had to believe in him.

The Minister of Magic began to speak now, magically binding the couple together in holy matrimony. Hermione didn't hear him speak. Her heart was pumping so loud in her head, she couldn't hear anything. She could feel Draco giving her relaxing squeezes on her hands.

She was giving herself to him now. There's always a chance that someone is going to hurt you, use you, or abandon you; but life wouldn't be worth living if you didn't take those chances. Taking those chances is what gets you to the person who won't do those things. Right? Hermione has to take these chances in order to find her happiness, right?

Draco was her now; Draco was her future. Draco was not Ron. She would have to move on; she would have to accept Draco as the man he is. She knew in her heart Draco loved her, and she knew that Draco only wants her to be happy and in love. And she was in love.

So very much in love. And she owed her true happiness to Ron and his wankeriness. Ironic, huh?

Draco squeezed her hand tightly. It was time for her to speak? Already?

Because of you

"I do."  
Because of you

~Fin

* * *

A/N::

How did you guys like it? I actually REALLY love this fic. This one was a lot harder for me to write that I originally thought because I could only recall the chorus and was like "that would make an amazing dramione songfic about Hermione being hurt by Ron… but I had never actually listened to the rest of the song. Even still I think I did pretty well. I really like this fic so much so I hope you enjoyed it too.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
